


Hesitate

by zombified419



Series: Forever Feels Like Home [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Bruce Is a Good Bro, Conspiracy, Fury is still a dick, Humor, Karaoke, M/M, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Poor Clint, Secret Loki, Tony Still Hates OC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-07 18:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3178089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombified419/pseuds/zombified419
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six months after Tony Stark unanimously purchases the Avengers Initiative, Loki Laufeyson still stands strong by his side - until he learns his very presence could spell death for the genius. Loki slowly pulls away and enlists the help of an old acquaintance to discreetly combat the Triad as he attempts to keep his mortal safe. Even if Loki succeeds in saving Tony's life, will all his hesitancies still cost him Tony in the end?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Trepidation

* * *

The outside looked very much the same, but Loki Laufeyson immediately noticed an entire upheaval of the interior. The booths still sat in the same place, but the catwalk was entirely gone. The bar had been stretched and wrapped around the entire circular wall in the centre, and Loki briefly wondered where those infernal kegs now sat. All the private rooms in the back had been converted as well, each with its own small stage with a microphone and monitor. At least the magenta walls were still the same. 

"I can't believe they changed this place so _much_." Loki couldn't hide his smirk from Steve Rogers' awe. He had really only been there once to find Tony. Even to the god, that night seemed so long ago. 

"Please, you've been here _once_ , Sparkles. I'm almost going into shock over here. This is not what I had expected." 

Loki looked to his right. Tony Stark, Iron Man and owner of the Avengers Initiative, stood casually with a lopsided grin in one of his usual dashing suits. He jerked his head at Loki. "I bet it's even worse for you, huh, _Lance_?" 

Loki ignored Bruce Banner's slight snort and rolled his eyes. "It is a bit odd. I suppose change is inevitable, even within such a short time as six months." 

"A lot can change quickly for our Midgardian wards," Thor Odinson answered. The older god looked more at home than he should have in a normal red flannel and dark wash jeans, standing in the centre of the team with even more people milling about around them. He clapped his hand on Clint Barton's shoulder and grinned. "But we shan't dally much longer! The Archer and I have engaged in a wager that I intend to see through." 

"Uh, _no_ ," Clint said, shrugging away from his hold. He pulled at his black jacket and pretended to brush some dust from his shoulder. "It was drinking, not drinking _and_ karaoke." 

"Nonsense! Are you feeling cowardice, Friend Clint?" Thor taunted. Natasha Romanov sighed. 

"Well, this won't end well," she muttered. Loki shrugged. 

"Perhaps. Thor tends to become even _louder_ the more his drinks." 

"Sounds like we need our own room, then!" Tony exclaimed. Natasha sighed again and dropped her forehead to her hand. Despite her annoyance, the spy looked radiant in a silver hoodie and relaxed slacks. 

"Alright, Silvertongue - you drug me here, so _you're_ buying my first drink," the spy said. Loki nodded and held his arm out to her. 

"I find that fair," he answered as she looped their arms together. Tony's hand on his elbow caused Loki to pause. 

"Get everyone a round," he said. Loki felt a brush against the back pocket of his jeans. "Start a tab, and I'll get us a private room." 

Loki nodded, and Tony smiled. He leaned over briefly and pressed his lips to Loki's jaw before ushering the other four away from the door. Thor and Clint's taunts were beginning to become too loud, even for a bar. 

For changing hands, the bar was still fairly busy. Loki guided Natasha towards the bar, weaving them between several whooping crowds for the man on stage. He held his hand out to keep her steady as she seated herself and pushed a chair away to stand beside her. 

"I'm sure it is weird to be back here," she said, waving at the bartender. Loki nodded. 

"Slightly. Honestly I was here for merely a week, but I did spend quite a bit of time in those few days." Loki kept his eyes on the bartender's back. He was tall, but not tall _enough_ , and his hair was the wrong colour. "I do suppose this is an ideal location for the celebration." 

"If you're into that sort of thing, I guess," Natasha answered. 

"It is better than a brothel, yes?" 

"I've seen _worse_ ," Natasha shrugged, and Loki chuckled. He didn't doubt her at all. 

Over the last six months, he and Natasha had become friends. He wouldn't admit it, but other than Anthony, she was the next closest bond. They had several things in common, which he had been very surprised to note. She had come to him one day in need of a sparing partner, and Tony had urged he accept the offer. They had only become closer since. 

"What the hell is this guy's _problem_?" She hissed. The bartender still was speaking to the only other patron at the bar - a man in a white hoodie cradling a brown bottle. Natasha slapped her hand on the bar top. 

" _Barkeep_!" Loki snapped, dropping his hand to Natasha's shoulder. The man flinched and turned slowly. Wrong eyes, too. "We are in need of service." 

Loki may or may not have added an extra bit of venom to his tone, but the man scurried over. 

"Sorry, guys. He's an old friend," he said sheepishly. "What can I get you?" 

Loki ordered for Natasha and the rest of the group, passing over Tony's credit card to begin the tab. The bartender nodded and turned to begin the first round. Loki settled a bit more comfortably against the bar. 

"When did this location change ownership?" He asked, watching the nervous man pour Natasha's White Russian. 

"Uh, from _Slinky_ , you mean?" He asked. 

"Yes." 

"Oh, about four months ago," he answered, turning to pass Natasha's drink. His name tag caught the light, and Loki had to resist rolling his eyes. "I know it was a strip joint before, right? I've only been here since they became _Vocalize_." 

"Has the business been well?" Loki asked. He wasn't one for small talk, but he definitely didn't want the man overhearing anything he and Natasha had to say. 

"Oh, yeah," the blond answered, grinning. He was pouring Bruce's coke and Tony's scotch at the same time. "Karaoke has really caught on lately." 

"So it seems," Loki muttered. He fell silent, and the bartender seemed fine with it. He added Thor, Steve, and Clint's light beer mugs and Loki's Amaretto Sour, then began to wipe his counter down. 

"So, you guys are getting a private room, right?" He asked. Natasha nodded. "I can have a waitress bring these out if you'd like." 

"That'd be _great_ ," she said, stepping down from the stool. 

"Cool. Oh, and you guys can order another round from the screen in the room. It'll come up here to me and I'll have someone bring them back," he said, smiling. Loki nodded and took his glass in hand. 

"Here's your card back, Mr. Stark." Natasha snorted and turned away as Loki pocketed Tony's card again. "Holler if you need anything. My name's Lance." 

"Yes, right," Loki said. Natasha grabbed his arm again and practically hauled him away. She couldn't fight the grin even as they rounded the bar. 

"Well, thanks for the drink, _Mr. Stark_." 

"It is my pleasure," he purred, and she laughed. 

"That was too much. _And_ his name was _Lance_? Stark is going to be pissed he missed that." 

"Pissed I missed what?" Tony called, leaning in the doorway of what Loki remembered to be the largest private room. They were nearly at the end of the hallway, but still the building wasn't very deep. 

"The bartender called Loki you _and_ his name was Lance!" Natasha answered. Tony grinned and chuckled. 

"Well damn. I guess this place needed a _new_ Lance after I kept stealing the last one." Loki rolled his eyes and ushered Natasha in, passing over his glass to her. 

"So it seems," Loki drawled. He pulled Tony's card from his back pocket and passed it over. "We have a tab." 

"Awesome, we'll need it," Tony answered, putting the card away in his suit jacket. He paused. "I'm glad you're here." 

"Should I not be?" Loki asked. Tony grinned. 

"Hell no, you should _always_ be with _me_ ," he said, tone possessive. "I meant coming out here to celebrate. It means a lot to me." 

"All I wish is your _happiness_ , Anthony," Loki whispered. He took a small step forward, officially in Tony's personal space. "If I shall endure a night of Thor's wailing for it, then so be it." 

Tony's smile was breath taking and Loki's stomach flipped. Still the genius could spur several unnamed feelings within the god, even months later. Loki had been concerned that Tony's attention would be fleeting at best, as mortals typically are, but Tony only seemed to grow fonder of him. Loki couldn't imagine a reason that this was negative, either. 

Tony grabbed Loki by his collar and pulled him into a soft kiss. Loki sighed, allowing his eyes to close briefly, and pressed back. The genius wasn't ever shy about expressing his infatuation with Loki, public ally or privately. Which was definitely _not_ negative. 

Catcalls from within their room separated the couple. Tony frowned, bottom lip jutting forward in a soft pout. "Shut the fuck up, Birdbrain." 

"Hey, I'm going through torture _enough_ as it is - I don't want to watch you two _pawing_ all over each other!" The archer snapped. Tony growled and surged towards the man, causing the rest of the group to laugh. 

"Uh, excuse me?" A soft voice followed by an even softer tap caused Loki to turn. It was their waitress, standing behind him with the first tray of drinks. "Are you Mr. Stark?" 

Tony popped up from where he had been shoving Barton's face into a couch cushion. "That's me! Hell yeah, first round." 

The girl's eyes spread as wide as saucers as her jaw dropped. "Y-you're Stark! _The_ Tony Stark!" 

"That's me," he chirped. Clint grabbed him in a soft headlock, causing the genius to give a strangled laugh. "Babe, do you mind?" 

Loki gently took the tray from her and nodded. "That will be all. We shall order more soon, I am sure." 

She turned her wide blue eyes on him and immediately blushed. "And _you're_ \- " 

"Shutting the door," Loki answered, and did just that. Natasha was chuckling when Loki sat on the couch beside her. 

"Loki, that was _awful_." 

"Yes, well, the awe will wear away while she is transporting her weight in ale," Loki drawled. He nodded his thanks when she passed over his drink. 

"That's true. Thor can really put a few away," Bruce joined in, leaning over from the chair on the other side of Natasha. Even though he was dressed down, Bruce still wore a crisp button down and dark slacks. He looked more like he should be reading a novel by a fireplace versus sitting in a karaoke bar. "Besides, the privacy will be nice." 

"I'll drink to _that_ ," Natasha agreed, taking a long draw from her glass. 

"Alright, off me, Tweety!" Tony snapped, shoving Barton roughly. Steve managed to catch Clint as he fell back. Thor boomed laughter and tossed his head back. " _Dammit_ ," the genius growled, moving over to the small table Loki had set the tray on. He grabbed the beer and shoved each blond with their own mug. After taking his own glass, he cleared his throat. 

"Okay, listen up, guys," Tony began, one hand slipping into his pocket and the other raised slightly. "I want to propose a toast. It's been six awesome months being our own boss, huh?" Natasha and Bruce clapped while Clint and Thor whooped. Steve smiled and nodded, holding his frosted mug high. Tony continued: "We've helped countless people across the world, and I feel like it can only go up from here. It's a shame that Pep and Agent can't be here, but we'll just have to take a few extra shots for them. To the Avengers Initiative!" 

Cheers echoed in their room, each member of the team announcing their applause. Loki smiled and joined in, actually clapping a bit. Tony took his sip first, leading the rest and settling his eyes on Loki. The god still smiled softly, inclining his head in a quick nod. Tony took the free seat on Loki's other side and settled in. 

"And to us," the genius whispered, throwing his other arm around Loki's shoulders. "Not quite six full months, but I couldn't be happier. We'll only get better from here." He clacked their glasses together and grinned, tossing the rest of his scotch back. Loki did the same with his and took Tony's empty glass. He settled back against the couch after putting their glasses away on the tray. Tony's arm had dropped to his waist. 

"These past months have certainly been _exciting_ ," Loki answered. Tony grinned. 

"You could say _that_ again," the billionaire answered. Steve was still on the small stage with Thor and Clint. Apparently the soldier had more experience than he let on with dealing with karaoke. "Everyone has been great, though." 

"Oh absolutely," Loki answered. " _Except_ \- " 

"Fury, yeah. He's still being a _dick_ about the whole thing," Tony grumbled. "It's a good thing Agent is on our side. It's great having him as a liaison between Pepper and S.H.I.E.L.D." 

"Indeed," Loki answered. Since Tony acquired the Avengers Initiative, Pepper Potts and Phil Coulson had been working very closely between Stark Industries and the team. Pepper still ran the business side, and Phil collected and connected contracts. S.H.I.E.L.D. and the World Security Council still made up a large portion of their work, but several countries and governments came to them as well. Coulson was perfect for the job. 

Tony had been worried that the added time together would put stress on Pepper's relationship with the man, but they seem to have only grown closer. In fact, the only reason they had missed the celebration tonight was because Phil was taking Pepper home to meet his mother. 

"Your hand is empty," Tony said, drawing Loki from his thoughts. The god's eyebrows rose. 

"Oh _my_ , you seem to be correct," he answered, tone surprised. "What ever will I _do_?" 

"Well, I saw a tablet by the door," Tony said, tone seductive. "Perhaps I could buy you another?" 

"Do be discreet," Loki whispered back. "My lover is quite _jealous_ , and he will be back any minute now." 

"I'll be quick," Tony assured, pecking Loki's cheek. The god grinned as Tony freed his arm and stood up. 

"Anyone else need another before we can't hear anymore?" Tony called. Natasha's hand shot up, shaking the ice in her glass. 

"I'll take a double, Stark." 

"And I as well, Man of Iron!" Thor called, tone light. Steve and Clint were still tinkering away on the screen, and Bruce shook his head. 

"Still not drinking, Bruce?" Natasha asked. The doctor shook his head again. 

"No, I'd rather not. Not that I _can't_ handle it, just that I prefer not to." 

"Your teachings are still serving well," Loki observed. Bruce nodded, sipping lightly at his Coke. 

"Yeah, it's better this way, anyway. You never know what may happen," the doctor said. 

"True," Natasha answered. "But I know that whatever this is going to turn into means I'll need all the help I can get." 

"Alright!" Clint announced, snatching up one of the microphones. He grinned broadly and held his mug high. "First up, the glamorous and sexy Mr. Steve Rogers! Serenading us in the style of Creedence Clearwater Revival, it's _Proud Mary_!" The archer passed the mic over to a rather sheepish looking Steve as the rest of the room erupted in applause. Tony took his seat as Thor and Clint took over the other couch. 

"Drinks will be here soon," Tony said, although the first chords of the guitar drowned out his voice. He just grinned and shook his head. 

Steve actually sounded pretty decent. He was spot on with a majority of the tones, even rocking his hips with the beat. Clint started a steady rhythm clap, and when everyone joined in Steve _really_ let loose. He crooned at the best parts and even threw in a few added _yeahs_. By the song's end he was grinning and out of breath but still holding his beer mug that had never sloshed over. 

"Damn, Captain! That was pretty badass!" Tony called, clapping a little too enthusiastically. 

"Thanks, Tony," the soldier said sheepishly, wiping a bit of sweat off with his discarded over shirt that had somehow removed itself during his show. Thor and Clint kept the applause going. 

"The competition is pretty _steep_ , man. I'm _feeling_ it over here," Clint called. Thor nodded. 

"Aye! Friend Rogers shone greatly!" 

"Well, you're _up_ , Thor," Steve said, jerking his thumb to the stage. The warrior whooped as he rose to his feet. 

"Aye," he announced again. "The Eye of Hawk has chosen for me - " Clint immediately began laughing, " - and he has selected _Welcome to the Jungle_ ." 

Thor placed his mug aside as he took the stage, entirely unperturbed by Natasha's gasp and Tony's loud chortle. Steve selected the song for him and sat next to Clint. The god took the mic in one hand and set the stand aside. His look of sheer determination made Loki snort. 

The second Thor began to sing, Tony buried his face against Loki's neck. Loki felt Tony's chest trembling against his arm as his goatee tickled the god's skin with each laugh. Loki looked over at Natasha. She appeared frozen, eyes wide and unmoving with a hand covering her mouth. Bruce appeared much the same, leaning against the arm of his chair and shaking his head. 

Across the room, Steve and Clint were just _loving_ it. They whooped and cheered Thor on, lulling the god into moving around on the stage in jerky dance moves. Between Tony's laughing, Natasha's horrification, and Thor's fumbling lyrics and monotone voice, Loki couldn't take it anymore. 

He hasn't laughed so hard in _years_. 

When the song ended and Thor took his bow, Loki and Tony were practically _holding_ each other. 

" _Brother_!" Thor demanded, voice hurt. Loki giggled a few more times, dabbing his eyes. 

"That was, ah, _wonderful_ , Thor. _Truly_ ," Loki said. His comment only made Tony laugh _harder_ , which pulled Loki right back down with him. The older god huffed and stomped off the stage, snatching his mug as he went. He settled between Clint and Steve on the couch with another huff. 

"You did well, Thor," Natasha called. The god perked his head up from where he had been staring into the last sip of his beer. 

"Thank you, Lady Natasha!" He announced, and just like that his cheery attitude was back. Natasha jabbed her elbow into Loki's side. The god cleared his throat and sat up straighter, patting Tony's knee to do the same. Tony sat up, chest still heaving with giggles, and straightened his tie. 

"Yeah, great job, _Axel_ ," Tony added. Clint snorted into his beer, struggling to swallow. "It's your turn now, Big Bird." 

"Yeah yeah," Clint answered. He downed the rest of his mug and stood. "I'm doing _Juke Box Hero_. And I better have another beer when I'm done, Stark," he added with an extra collar pop. 

As Clint took the stage, Tony looked over towards the door. "Shit, those drinks _still_ aren't here. What the hell?" 

"I shall go see to them, Anthony," Loki said, patting his knee. 

"But you'll miss Clint's - " Tony was interrupted by loud feedback from the microphone. He slapped a hand to his ear and cringed, adding his groan to Bruce's. 

"I shall be fine," Loki answered as he stood. He felt _lucky_ , actually. 

"Now I'm _jealous_ ," Tony grumbled. Loki grinned and slipped out of the room just as the first few notes of the song played. 

Loki walked the short hallway slowly, not really in any hurry to get back. After having to endure Thor, he felt he deserved a bit of a break. The bar facing the hallway was empty, so Loki rounded to the front and stood much in the same spot as he and Natasha had earlier. Loki was immediately aggravated to notice the bartender - _Lance_ \- was no where to be seen. He groaned and drummed his fingers on the countertop. 

After a moment he pushed himself away and walked around the bar again. When he came back around, he noticed their drink order sat on a screen. It was nearing the ten minute mark, and all the drinks were bright red. Even the second beer Tony had added as he left was hitting yellow. Loki scowled and surveyed the room. 

The bartender wasn't at another table and he didn't see the girl that had brought their drinks the first time, either. The noise level wasn't deafening out here like their room (he made a note to have Rogers lower the volume), and Loki found the woman singing to be quite talented. He watched her move across the corner stage, eyes locked on the screen and singing something soft about lights and hanging innocent men. Loki was surprised he clapped when she bowed after the song ended and stepped down. 

"Well, I suppose I can't have _you_ looking so _lost_." Loki turned, looking for the source of the voice. The man in the white hoodie stood from his seat, which Loki noticed hadn't changed from when he and Natasha had left. He downed the rest of his bottle and dropped it back on his coaster, pushing up his sleeves. The man slipped under the half door with practiced ease, standing up fully behind the bar. 

Loki narrowed his eyes as he watched the man work. He moved with the grace of a man that had been behind the bar for several years, pouring two mugs of beer in one hand and mixing a White Russian with the other. After what could have only been thirty seconds, the drinks were on a tray and sitting in the well. The man never turned his back from Loki, even as he cleared the screen and popped the cap off of another bottle for himself. It wasn't until he leaned back and took a long draw that realization finally dawned on why Loki felt he appeared _familiar_. 

" _Volpe,_ " the god hissed. The man smirked, pushing his hood back to reveal those bright blue eyes and dark brown hair. The smirk showed his teeth, and still they appeared far too sharp at the canines. He hadn't aged much at all, and that cut from Tony smashing his face with his ceramic mask was now just a faint scar. 

"One and only!" The thief answered, shoving one of his hands in his pocket. "Fancy seeing _you_ here." 

"I doubt _that_ ," Loki snapped. He paused, waiting for the young waitress to take the tray from the well. When she was gone, Loki leaned forward on the bar. "What are you _doing_ here?" 

"Same as you - having a night out," Volpe answered with a shrug. "Well, not really the _same._ I may or may not have something - hey, what the _fuck_!?" 

Loki had latched on to the man's collar and roughly pulled him forward. Bottles clinked in the speed racks below as Volpe's balance was lost, pressing his thighs against the racks. "Not here, you _fool_. Too many ears." 

"Alright, _fine_. That's all you had to say, geez," Volpe answered, straightening his hoodie and running a hand through his hair. He slipped under the half door again and came to stand beside Loki. This bartender was the correct height, hair colour, and eye colour. Loki felt a bit of nostalgia at the thought. 

Volpe turned away, heading for where Loki remembered the bathrooms to be. Apparently that hadn't changed either, and Volpe locked the door behind them. Loki reached out with his magic, noting there were no others in the room, before silencing them with a few wards. 

"So, how you been?" Volpe asked, leaning against the wall by the urinals. At least the bathroom was cleaner this time. 

"How did you find us?" Loki asked instead. Volpe rolled his eyes. 

"Well, you're dating the guy _worst_ at keeping his own secrets. I'll admit that this was circumstance, too. I was following Banner, and you guys happened to be along." 

"Why are you following Banner?" Loki asked. Volpe held up a finger and wagged it. 

"My secret, _Mr. Norse_ ," Volpe taunted, a sly smirk on his face. Loki squeezed his fists together and took a menacing step forward. 

"He isn't in _danger_!" The fox added quickly and held up a hand in good will. Loki quirked a thin eyebrow. 

"I suggest for your _well being_ that you are _correct_ ," Loki said, tone even. Volpe shook his head. 

"No, I'm keeping him safe. Don't worry about it." Volpe paused, head tilted in thought. "You know, you haven't changed much at all in the last six months. Well, your hair is a few inches longer and you've still got that weird _growth_ on your side - " 

"Again, I suggest for your well being you are _not_ referring to Anthony." 

"Ah, _details_ ," Volpe grinned, waving his hand. They both knew he was, and Volpe _knew_ Loki knew, but he didn't have the time to kick his ass for it. 

"What do you have for me?" Loki sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. Clint is surely done with his song, and someone else will likely go up soon. Tony will be wondering where he is, and Loki would be lying if he said he wasn't already out of patience. 

"Fine, we'll catch up over _brunch_ or something," the mercenary said. He shifted his weight and took another swig of his bottle. "The Triad are trying to find a way to liaison your little team. They're going to take a crack at Mr. Right when you aren't around. They know _you're_ what really stands between them and Stark. I'm telling you now, man - it's going to get _ugly_." 

"Why now after months of silence?" Loki asked. His stomach churned with dread. Tony was more than capable of defending himself. In fact, Loki rarely went on any of the Initiative's crusades. If the Triad is specifically targeting Tony _through_ Loki, then they must have acquired something _otherworldly_. 

"Building up the plan, I guess," Volpe said with a shrug. He dropped his gaze to the silvered tile floor, bouncing the heel of his sneaker against the toe of his other. "You're a real tough cookie with a long history of breaking shit and destroying lives. They know you're the real deal, the big kahuna, and they've got their sights set on disrupting _you."_ He pointed at Loki, pausing to take another swig. "It's a catch twenty - you either need to be on Stark's ass like white on rice, or keep yourself as far away from him as you can. If they attack him without you around, then they can't use the big guns. If you're there and you go down, Stark is as good as _dead_." 

Loki felt a shiver run up his spine - he quickly suppressed it, schooling his features to mask his displeasure. As much as he didn't want to admit it, Volpe _was_ right - Loki had no way of knowing what the Triad was planning without Volpe's help, but he couldn't very well _leave_ Tony after hearing this news. 

"I shall stay, for now," Loki said. He heard the hollowness in his voice at the suggestion of leaving Tony. He didn't want to. "Can you find out more?" 

"I can _try_ ," Volpe said, pushing himself away from the wall. "But I want something in _return_." 

"And what may _that_ be?" Loki asked, tone guarded. He would never fully trust Volpe again any time soon, unless the man could prove his worth again in aiding Loki to protect Tony. Loki had not forgotten the curse he had placed on the thief, and knew that neither did he. 

"I want some one-on-one time with Doctor Banner," Volpe said. Loki narrowed his eyes. 

"Are you ill?" 

" _Nah_ ," Volpe answered. The thief dropped his gaze again, and Loki immediately got the feeling he was acting _bashful_. "I just wanna talk to him. Me doing all this shit for you has put me in a bit of a predicament. See, all of my contacts _think_ I'm dead, which is great because that means so do my enemies. I _hope_ Doc doesn't think I'm dead, either, but I basically need a check up, I _guess_. I can count on one hand who all thinks I'm still kicking, and he's the only doctor." 

"Is this not the ideal way of life for a thief? Living life fully in the shadows?" Loki asked, slightly amused. Volpe rolled his eyes. 

"Uh, _duh_. It's fucking _awesome_. Except that my friends think I'm dead, too. Well, _you_ know I'm alive, but you haven't even _texted_ me in six months," Volpe said, tone slightly hurt. He looked back up in time to miss the god's eye roll. Loki wasn't at all surprised that Volpe still counted him as a friend. The man was quite literally insane. 

"My apologies," Loki drawled. "I must be returning. I shall set a meeting with the good doctor for you. I expect to hear something quickly." 

Volpe nodded, throwing his hand up in a mock salute. "You got it, _boss_." 

Loki nodded and waved his hand. The glamour around them fell, and the sounds from the club could again be heard. He turned and headed for the door, immediately concerned for Tony. 

" _Thank you._ " Loki paused, turning. The fox, usually so carefree in nature and high in spirit, wore a solemn expression. His eyes gave away exactly how much he appreciated Loki willing to speak to Bruce for him, among other things that Loki noticed but decided not to read into. 

"You are welcome, fox," Loki answered, allowing the barest of smiles. Volpe grinned his lopsided grin, and his usual manic glee was back. Loki nodded and allowed the door to close behind him. 

Loki remembered feeling that way, entirely alone in a world full of people who either thought you were gone or treated you that way while you still lingered. His actions before the Fall had been all for whom he thought were his family, only to have it thrown back as being wrong and rubbed in his face. The feeling of loneliness in a room full of others' happiness could be suffocating, and before Tony he always felt that way. 

As Loki rounded the corner of the bar to the hallway, he felt a wave of determination settle over him. He would not be the cause of Tony's demise. He would stay as near as possible, accompanying them on all crusades from here on, until he heard back from Volpe exactly _what_ the Triad was up to. He needed to be there for Tony more than the inventor would ever know. 

Loki had not spoken a word of Volpe bringing light to the Triad months ago. Loki spent his time guarding Tony like he would his own life, never allowing any change in their relationship. In fact, the proximity had only brought them closer. Loki could not bare the thought of losing Tony, now or ever. He knew he would have to analyze exactly what these feelings were and meant, but for now all of his focus was on protecting the man he had come to cherish above all else. 

Tony's laughter reached Loki's ears as he pushed the door open to their room. Clint was taking an exaggerated bow, beer sloshing slightly over the rim of his mug. Loki couldn't help his smile as he settled back a bit closer to Tony than before. 

"Where were you, babe?" Tony asked, dropping his hand to Loki's knee comfortably - like it _belonged_ there. 

"The restroom," Loki answered smoothly, which wasn't a lie. He leaned over and kissed Tony soundly, suddenly needing the contact to quell his shaking nerves. Tony kissed him back with his lips spreading in a broad grin. 

"Well, you're just in time," Natasha said, nudging Loki in the side. He pulled away and turned to her. 

"For?" He asked, dragging his fingers along Tony's jaw. He felt the billionaire shiver. 

"It's Stark's turn, and he picked something just for _you_ ," she said, winking. Loki felt his lips spreading into an exaggerated grin and looked back at Tony. 

"For me, Anthony?" Loki cooed, enjoying Tony's laughter. 

"Yup. I'll have to alter some lyrics, but I think you'll figure it out," Tony said with a wink. He pressed another quick kiss to Loki's lips and stood up, making his way to the stage. Loki settled back and Natasha leaned against his shoulder. 

"You weren't in the bathroom." Loki recognized Natasha's tone, immediately reading its demand versus inquiry. He kept his eyes on Tony, watching the billionaire and Steve select his song. Natasha would be an asset to him once he learned more from Volpe, and she would keep his secret safe. Perhaps including her in the fold would be good. 

"I was," he answered, leaning a bit more towards her. "But I shall explain later. Not a word to anyone, my lady." 

She nodded and sipped her drink carefully. Loki knew he had her curiosity. Tony was snatching up the mic and set aside the stand, eyes locking on Loki. The god snorted softly and reached for his new drink. 

"So this is for Loki," Tony said. A sultry guitar echoed over the speakers, and Loki felt Natasha chuckle beside him. A bit of a Spanish twinge worked into the chords and Loki recognized the song. "For _my_ black magic... _boyfriend."_

Loki grinned and shook his head as Tony began to sing. Tony sounded far better than Thor and even Steve as he swayed softly from side to side with the beat of the music. He didn't look at the screen at all, knowing the song by heart. Loki wasn't surprised. As the chorus cycled through again, he locked his eyes with Loki. 

The god's stomach flipped, and he smiled back softly. This man, this mere _mortal_ , had quite thoroughly captured Loki in his very own form of black magic. Loki was more than happy to oblige him in any possible way, for Loki had done the same. He vowed again, then and there, listening to his lover's soft voice and eyes for only him, that he would never allow any harm to befall him. 

Loki would protect Anthony at _all costs_. 

* * *


	2. Opaque

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Tony and Bruce may be having a bit too much fun and Loki is more on edge then ever.

* * *

"Oh shit, oh shit - contain it!" 

"I am!" 

"Obviously _not_. Get it _contained - "_

" _I AM_!" 

"You keep saying that but I don't think you know what it _means_ \- " 

"I _know_ what it means, _Bruce_ \- you're _not_ helping!" 

"Tony - I'm trying really, really hard to be _calm_ here." 

"Oh whatever; you're _always_ angry. Now pass me a damn Petri dish." 

Over the six months of his stay, Loki had seen quite a bit. Walking into Tony's lab and seeing things burning - why, that was nearly an everyday occurrence. Holes in the wall, steam pouring from something that it _shouldn't_ , fried pieces of meat (Tony was proud of that one), and, on one odd instance, the entire floor nearly flooded. Needless to say, Loki spent quite a bit of his time cleaning up after the genius. Today, however, his patience simply wasn't there. 

" _Anthony_ ," the god said, alerting the two scientists to his presence. Tony looked over quickly, a broad smile settling on his face. His cheek was smudged in what could only be soot(?) and a curious smoke wafted from his tank top. 

"Oh, hey, babe! What's up?" He turned his attention back to the table he and Bruce were at. The doctor kept his back to Loki - his arms tense, as if holding something down - while Tony seemed to be forcing a lid onto something. 

"I was thinking of asking _you_ that," Loki answered. He took a few steps further into the lab, only to have Tony hold up a hand in the universal sign of 'Stop'. 

"Stay there. We had an, uh, _explosion_ , and it may or may not have begun to melt the floor." 

Loki felt all his gears screech to a halt. "Pardon?" 

"We were working on an experiment - harmless, might I add - until Tony decided that it would be _fun_ to mix glacial acetic acid and, oh, I don't know, _fire_!?" 

"It looked pretty _cool_ ," Tony muttered. There was a loud snap, and then both men stepped back. Bruce's shoulders sagged slightly. 

"Tony, almost blowing us up is _not_ cool." 

"Oh, please - it was practically _vinegar_ ," the genius answered. He scooped up a long necked jar and flat glass dish and moved across the lab to a large freezer. He set the pieces on the middle shelf and stepped back to shut the door. 

"You're still _smoking_ from the initial splash, Stark," Bruce snapped. Tony paused, looking at his chest. The tank top was singed in several places, and the holes were growing right before Loki's eyes. 

"Has the floor be compromised?" He asked curtly. 

"No, just that man's _sanity_ ," Bruce answered as he unbuttoned his cotton button down. Tony grinned and held his hands out. 

"Ouch, Brucey. That hurt me, here," he said, pressing a palm to his chest. Loki had crossed the room and was now jerkily pulling the burning fabric from Tony. "Hey, easy does it, babe." 

Loki and Bruce rolled their eyes. "Sorry, Tony. I'm just annoyed." 

"And I fear for your safety should you continue to wear this tattered garment," Loki muttered. He had the shirt free and gone, banished to some pocket realm but far from causing harm. 

"Aw, you guys are the _best_ ," Tony said dryly. He grabbed Loki's hands, now working on his jeans, and tutted. "Hey, not in front of Bruce, babe." 

Bruce shook his head and stepped back, over shirt now free and on the table. "I would normally agree, but we're covered in this stuff. Loki, maybe you could come back in a minute?" 

Loki's eyes met Tony's wide, bright honey. "Will you survive?" 

"Yeah, I'll be fine," the billionaire answered. Loki did not move away immediately. After a short moment, he reluctantly nodded and turned away. 

"I shall be upstairs," Loki answered, stalking towards the elevator. He looked back just once to see Tony making shooing motions at him with his hands. Loki rolled his eyes and went back to the penthouse. 

Loki sighed, settling into his usual armchair by the window. Granted he was used to these... _peculiarities_ , by now. Still, he was anxious. 

He trusted Dr. Banner enough to not allow anything to happen to Anthony while alone, but Loki had been on edge since meeting Volpe in the karaoke bar late last week. He had not heard from the thief since, but he did not expect to until he held up his end of the bargain. Despite being in the Tower nearly all day every day, Bruce was a hard man to find alone. 

It seemed he surrounded himself with the others almost constantly. He was either in the lab with Anthony, on the communal floor with Natasha or Barton, or overseeing Rogers' training. Occasionally Thor would request his company, and regardless of their regrowing relationship, Loki would not venture to speak to the doctor around the other god. 

In other words, it had taken Loki the better portion of a week to gain an audience with the doctor, but not for lack of trying. 

The god sighed, resting his chin on his fist as he gazed from the window. Anxious didn't even _begin_ to describe him. Any call, packet of paperwork, unannounced visitor, or strange delivery warranted his scrutinization. Loki shielded his actions from Anthony, sometimes going as far as keeping watch over him as he slept - literally. Loki did not allow himself rest or reprieve as he took his place near the balcony door. He was ever vigil during his watch. He felt his own fatigue and lethargy creeping over his actions, but he kept to himself and Anthony was none the wiser. 

On several occasions Natasha had come to him, intent on continuing their conversation from the bar. Loki had deflected, much to his friend's annoyance, but part of their friendship rested on their mutual enjoyment of privacy so she never pushed. Loki hoped to not regret keeping her away. 

The elevator _wooshed_ , pulling Loki's attention. Bruce and Anthony stepped out, dressed in what Loki recognized to be the backup clothes from the lab. Tony spotted him and headed right over, dropping a kiss to the top of his head as he settled to perch on the armrest. His hair was still wet from the decontaminate shower, causing small droplets to trail down his jaw. "Hey, there. Sorry for the wait. Bruce tried to blow us up again." 

"I did not!" The doctor huffed, face tinging red slightly from guilt. "Water helps the acid become soluble. There's now simply a small hole in the table." Bruce sat at the couch a few feet from Loki. He pulled his glasses off and began to clean them on the starch white shirt. 

"Sure, whatever. Hey I'm starving. Are you guys hungry?" Tony asked dismissively. Bruce just rolled his eyes and shook his head. 

"Sure, Tony. You're buying, though," the doctor answered. Tony laughed and nodded. 

"That sounds fair. Is pizza good?" Bruce nodded, still focusing on his lenses, as Tony turned to Loki. "Is that okay?" 

Loki nodded as well, feeling his lips quirk in a ghost of a smile he knew never quite reached his eyes. Tony's gaze immediately shifted to concern, forcing Loki to smile quickly. "Wonderful." 

Tony's face still held concern, his calculating gaze attempting to wheedle out what exactly was on Loki's mind. The god refused to relent. "...alright, then. I'll call it in." He removed himself from his perch on Loki's chair, dropping his palm to squeeze the god's shoulder. He went to the kitchen and rummaged around in the drawer Loki knew he kept his takeout menus in. 

"Sir, Miss Potts has requested your presence on the communal floor." 

Loki heard Tony curse as he slammed the drawer shut. "Tell her I'm busy." 

"I did, Sir. It's concerning the Avengers Initiative. There has been a new possible contract," the AI replied smoothly. Tony sighed. Bruce and Loki exchanged glances before both turning to the team owner. 

"Fine, I'll be down in three. Place an order for the usual for us, JARV. It should be here by time I'm done." 

"Yes, Sir." Tony nodded and ran a hand through his still wet hair, slicking it back as best as he could. Loki wanted to say it was unnecessary, that he looked dashing with hair wet or dry, but Bruce was _right there_ and Loki still wasn't very good at expressing his feelings. 

"I'll be back," he called, stalking into the elevator. 

"We'll be here!" Bruce answered for them. With the shut of the elevator door, the silence set in. Loki couldn't believe his luck, having the good doctor here, alone, right before him. The day was still early - perhaps, with enough convincing, Volpe would see his doctor before dusk. 

"Are you feeling well, doctor?" Loki asked conversationally, crossing one leg over the other. Bruce nodded, now pushing his glasses back in place. 

"I am, thank you. No thanks to Tony, but, well, what could I really expect?" Bruce said with a slight chuckle. Loki smirked with him and gave a nod. 

"He can be a task, yes." 

"You're telling _me_." Bruce grinned. They settled into a companionable silence as Loki pondered exactly how to bring Volpe up. 

"Doctor - " 

"Loki, I - " 

They both paused, realizing one had spoken over the other. Bruce chuckled again and waved. "Sorry, Loki. Go ahead." Loki shook his head. 

"I insist, Dr. Banner," Loki answered. Bruce paused, as if checking to see if Loki would coincide again. When the god merely nodded, he continued. 

"Ah, this is going to sound weird, but," Bruce began. He sounded unsure, and almost desperate. " _But_ , have you heard from Volpe lately?" Loki froze \- he suddenly could not at all believe his luck. 

"I-I mean, I know it's _rocky_ with him trying to kill Tony, and the kidnapping, but I can't help but be... _concerned_ for him," Bruce babbled, his hands gesturing widely like Tony does when he becomes far too excited. Loki fought back his smirk, instead taking on an air of interest. 

"Actually, doctor, I have." Bruce froze, hands dropping to his lap. 

"Yeah?" He said, suddenly eager as he smiled softly. "How is he?" 

"As well as a dead man can be," Loki said. He saw the immediate alarm and backpedaled: " _Figuratively_ , of course." 

"Oh, right. _Japan_ ," he said, resting against the back of his seat. "Okay." 

"Actually, he was inquiring after _you_ , doctor." 

" _Me?_ " Bruce asked, and Loki did not miss the subtle lift of octave. He cleared his throat and continued: "What for?" 

"He is in need of a doctor," Loki answered. He could _hear_ Bruce roll his eyes. 

"I'm not _that kind_ of doctor," he mumbled. 

"I enlightened him," the god said. Bruce nodded his thanks and folded his arms over his chest. "He is insisting for you in particular." 

"Really?" Bruce asked. " _Hmm_." 

"Perhaps he has taken a shine to you, doctor," Loki said. Bruce snorted and shook his head. 

"I can't imagine _why_ ," the doctor said. 

"Regardless of _why_ \- " Loki wouldn't tell him that Volpe specifically said he was protecting him, because that would only mean there was more than just Anthony as a target, " - would there be any way to see him today? He has become quite... _persistent_." 

Bruce rubbed his chin, withdrawing into thought. Loki was patient; he simply swapped position of his crossed legs and steepled his fingers before him. 

"Yeah, that's fine. Should we meet - " 

"I can have him here at a moment's notice," Loki said. "I believe the current healing room will suffice." 

Bruce nodded. "Sure, I'll see him after we're done with lunch." 

Loki began to smile - the sooner Volpe met Bruce, the sooner Volpe told him everything he acquired over the last week. Loki needed information; he was too wrapped up with watching over Tony and any oddities that his mind and presence had become strapped. Dr. Banner had no idea the help he would be. "I shall alert him." 

Bruce smiled for his own reasons, Loki knew. There had been a slight connection that the older man had with Volpe, one Loki could faintly sense. Volpe may be a crazed lunatic with a flair for the dramatic and odd sense of identity, but it seemed the good doctor picked something up among that hellish chaos. Perhaps something _worthy_. 

Loki was about to say his thanks when the elevator door opened with Tony strolling out. He carried two large pizza boxes, and the god immediately felt his stomach gnaw with hunger. For all his worrying and watching, Loki would admit he had not exactly been taking care of himself. Regardless, he smiled at his mortal. 

"How was your meeting?" Tony rolled his eyes as he set the boxes on the glass coffee table between Bruce and Loki. 

"Uh, a total _joke_. I'm surprised that idiot got through Agent _and_ Pepper," he huffed, dropping onto the couch next to Bruce. Bruce pushed the lid back on the first box and snagged a piece of meat lover's. 

"Maybe she thought it was important," the doctor said. He held his piece like a taco and took a large bite. 

"I don't know _why_ ," Tony grumbled. Loki moved to sit in front of the table. Tony pushed the lid on the other box back, revealing Loki's favourite \- just cheese, reminiscent of the first they had shared together in Malibu. Loki caught Tony's eye and smiled softly - the genius winked before turning back to Bruce. "All they were spouting was something about Japan. An attack or something." 

Loki continued to act as if disinterested, pulling his first piece with a long strong of cheese attached. He needed to act as if nothing about the phrasing was peculiar. Within, he dreaded to listen. 

"I totally tanked those Tenchi assholes when we got back," Tony said as he pulled a piece from the meaty pizza. "So I doubt it's them. Whatever it is, I sent them off. They had no real evidence, just circumstantial." 

"Such as?" Loki asked. He had finished his first slice and pulled a second. The sudden thought of not being able to remember the last he had eaten made him ravenous. 

" _Well_ ," Tony paused, chewing quickly. "An odd message on a forum, a few select locations for graffiti, and a couple of strange letters sent to the U.S. Embassy in Tokyo. I said I would review their findings, but I don't think anything is related." 

"Maybe one of us should scope it out anyway," Bruce said. He licked some sauce from his thumb before he stood and headed for the kitchen. "If Miss Potts thinks that there's something to it, maybe there is." He came back and passed a napkin to Loki and Tony. 

"Doctor Banner is correct," Loki said. He dabbed at his mouth slightly and went for another slice. "Perhaps sending Barton or Lady Romanov would suffice." 

Tony nodded. "I'll bring it up. I want to review the stuff first, though. See what we have before I send them on a wild goose hunt." 

Loki exhaled a breath around another bite. Keeping Tony here was his goal, and if Loki could convince the genius to send someone else in his stead, Loki could better keep an eye on him. Once Volpe was absolutely on his side his goals would be much easier to obtain. 

"Good call," Bruce said. He wiped his hands and tossed his napkin into the empty side of the box. "Alright, I'm so full it's _ridiculous_." 

" _What_? You only had half!" Tony grinned and gestured to the other pizza. "You can't expect Loki and I to finished _all_ of this." 

"Save it for later, then," Bruce shrugged. "I'm done." 

Loki took another slice for good measure, now on his fourth. "I do believe this could happen, Anthony." 

"Whatever. Unless you eat another two pieces, there's no way," he answered. Loki smirked around another bite. 

"Do not underestimate me, Stark." 

Tony laughed and covered his mouth. He narrowly caught a wayward piece of sausage in his hand. "Okay, okay. We'll see." 

It turned out that Loki could, indeed, eat another two slices. Two became three, so all Tony had to finish was one extra. Tony gasped when he finally did. "Fuck, where are you _putting_ that?" 

Loki simply patted his stomach and leaned back on his elbows. He stretched his feet out under the table and grazed Tony's ankle. "A secret." 

Bruce laughed at Tony's astounded look and shook his head. "You don't know?" 

"Fuck no. That's a mystery I'm _still_ trying to solve." 

That got Loki laughing, too, despite the dull ache of finally being _full_ after nearly a week. He felt slightly giddy from getting Bruce to agree to see Volpe, and felt he could relax briefly. "Without much success, I shall add." 

Bruce chuckled a bit harder, mirth renewed with a quick glance at Tony's now sullen look. "Sounds perfect for you, Tony." 

"Yeah, yeah..." 

"Sir, Agent Coulson is on the line for you concerning your previous meeting," JARVIS said. Tony sighed and stood up. 

"I'll take the call in another room. Be back," Tony said. He stepped around the coffee table and dropped a hand to Loki's shoulder, giving a brief squeeze as he slipped by. Once he was out of earshot, Loki looked back to Bruce. 

"I shall have him on your floor in five minutes," Loki said. 

"I'll head down now," the doctor answered. He stood up and left for the elevator, only pausing once to look back. "Thank you, Loki." 

"No, thank _you_ , doctor," the god answered. Bruce smiled quickly and dipped into the elevator. The doors shut behind him and he was gone. 

Loki waited a moment before standing, stretching his arms over his head. He picked up the empty pizza boxes and took them to the kitchen, breaking them down and leaving them on the counter to be taken down later. Loki leaned against the counter and rapidly messaged one of the few contacts in his phone. Within seconds, Volpe answered with his exact location. The god flexed his hand and snapped his fingers. JARVIS was aware, and thus did not make an announcement when Volpe was suddenly in the Tower. Satisfied, Loki headed for the sink. Tony came back as he was washing his hands. 

"Where'd Bruce go?" 

"To his floor. There was something he needed to tend to," Loki said, painting the vaguest possible picture. "I believe he said he wanted a real shower." 

"Oh, I don't blame him," Tony said, his voice much closer. Loki fought down a smirk as he felt warm palms press against his abdomen. "I can think of a few things that can be done in a _real_ shower." 

"Such as?" Loki asked, drying his hands absently. Tony nuzzled the back of his neck, breath hot and short. 

"Well, I may need some help getting washed up. Some of that acid might still be on my back, and I can't reach it," he muttered. Loki could feel his growing smirk. "You'll have to be real close to me, though. You know, to make _sure_ it's all gone." Tony pressed his chest fully to Loki's back, hands roaming his clothed chest. Loki pushed back from the counter and turned around to face him. 

"Perhaps that could be _arranged_ ," he purred, dropping his arms loosely around Tony's shoulders. The genius _hummed_ and pressed against him. "Or a bath." 

"Why, that sounds like even _more_ fun," Tony answered with a grin to rival the Cheshire Cat. Loki pulled him closer, small smirk playing on his lips. 

"I hoped you would agree - " Tony closed the last inch, pressing his lips tightly to Loki's and cutting his speech off. 

Still, months later, each kiss with Tony started a wave of emotion and sense. With his softer kisses, a torrent of butterflies and trembles. With his desperate ones, a feeling so very like fire overcame Loki and made his very blood burn with desire. This was very much like the latter. 

Loki heard himself moan quietly as he relinquished control to Tony. The genius licked his bottom lip, pushing his way in and claiming Loki in a familiar struggle. Usually Loki would fight more, bite and nip or pull Tony's head back by his hair - but today he felt like conceding. He was far too tired and full to offer much of a fight. Were he to be honest (which he was more so now than before), Loki would say he _wanted_ the domination. 

Perhaps Tony was becoming much more to him than even he initially anticipated. 

"Are you okay?" Tony asked, pulling Loki back to the present. Warm, concerned honey eyes made him blink rapidly. "You disappeared, there." 

"I am fine, Anthony," Loki answered softly. He attempted a soft smile to appeal to his partner, but the genius was having none of that. 

"You know I'm not the best liar, and right now I can totally see through _yours_ ," Tony said. He backed up and swapped their positions. Despite Loki's height advantage, Tony pulled the god's forehead to his shoulder and wrapped a strong arm around his waist. "What's on your mind?" 

Loki wanted desperately to relax, even for a moment. Tony didn't know _anything_ , and it was quite tiring to keep it that way. Any lapse in judgement, any pause for consideration, any _anything_ and the genius could pick up on it. Loki had lied enough to him during their first meeting, and here he found himself falling into the same roll. 

"I am _fine_ ," he said with more conviction. Loki pulled away from Tony's shoulder, but the mortal's hand slipped down to his neck. "Merely tired." 

Tony searched his eyes, and Loki pushed forth what he expected to see - wariness - which, alarmingly, wasn't hard at all. After a moment, his gaze softened. "Why don't you get some sleep, babe? There's nothing going on - " 

" _No_ ," Loki answered. He realized the brashness in his tone and smiled quickly to cover it up. "Ah, no. I shall be fine." 

Tony frowned. Loki knew that look, and if he didn't find a distraction _quickly_ Tony wasn't going let it go. "That doesn't sound like it. Is there something going on I should know about?" 

"Not at all," Loki answered. He smiled again, hoping he didn't appear as crazed as he suddenly felt. Tony eyed him briefly, but Loki held strong. He repeated with conviction again: "Nothing for you to be concerned with, Anthony." 

Tony dropped his other hand to Loki's hip and rubbed his thumb in circles absently. "So there _is_ something, but I shouldn't worry about it?" 

Loki sighed. This man could be _insufferable_. "There is _nothing_ \- " 

"Lokes, there obviously _is_ \- " 

" _Anthony_!" Loki snapped, his patience wearing thin. Tony closed his mouth so quickly his teeth clicked. "There is _nothing_. I am merely tired." 

"But, Loki - " Tony began again. His tone was low, concerned, and more than slightly hurt from Loki's outburst. Loki felt dread churn the contents of his stomach. 

" _Trust me_ ," Loki whispered. He brought a hand to Tony's jaw and stroked his cheek. _Trust me and let me protect you_. Tony leaned into the touch and sighed. Loki moved his hand to the base of his skull and brought him forward for a soft kiss. The hungry heat from earlier was gone, now replaced with what Loki could only describe as an apology. 

"I'm sorry, babe," Tony began when they pulled back. "I _do_ trust you. You just haven't been yourself in a week, and I just..." He paused, drawing in a shaky breath and running a hand through his hair. "I just want to know if I've done something, you know, _stupid_ or whatever." 

Loki smiled honestly. "You have done nothing, Anthony." The genius' relieved smile was so beautiful and honest that Loki felt like dirt. He had been lying to this man continuously for six months and far too commonplace for the past week. Loki was beginning to feel like his old self again - a liar, cheat, and monster. 

Even telling himself it was all to protect Anthony didn't help with the guilt. There was far more to his sleepless nights than just becoming a sentinel. 

"Would you tell me if I did?" Tony asked quietly, and Loki felt himself crack a bit more. "I don't want to lose you because of something stupid, something I could _fix_." 

"I would, Anthony, although I doubt the need will ever arise," Loki answered. Tony's bright smile was back. He stroked Loki's cheek and pulled him forward for another soft kiss - searching, languid, and full of so much affection and trust. Loki wanted to _scream_. 

"I believe there was a bath promised?" Loki whispered, needing the excuse to distract from his suffocating guilt. Tony nuzzled his jawline and smirked against his pulse. 

"That can be _arranged,_ if you'd like?" He answered, pulling Loki flush to his chest again. Loki chuckled and smiled. 

"I _would_ \- " 

"Sir, pardon my interruption, but there is a request for the Avengers Initiative by Director Fury of S.H.I.E.L.D. There appears to be an unknown robotic menace fifteen miles from the Tower." 

Tony immediately went rigid. Before, when he was just a member of the team and self important, Tony would blatantly ignore a call from Fury if he had even the slightest distraction. Now, being the head of his own team, Tony was more than willing to be on the front end of it all. 

"Announce to the team to meet on the roof, JARV," Tony answered. He kissed Loki back quickly and sighed. "Rain check?" 

Loki couldn't help his smile. "I shall take it, Mr. Stark." 

Tony smirked back and dropped another brief kiss. "I'll be back soon." 

"Sir, it appears that Dr. Banner will not be attending. He has an emergency visitor," JARVIS said. Tony paused and sighed. 

"Well, what the fuck? Bruce _never_ has visitors." 

"I shall go in his stead," Loki said. Tony blinked as Loki stepped back. With a snap of his fingers, his lounge wear dissolved smoothly into his usual leather and battle armour. Tony nodded after a moment, knowing better than to bring up Loki's earlier insistences at wariness. 

"Well, that'll certainly be fun as hell," he said with a grin. "Let's kick some ass." 

As soon as Tony had suited up, they met the rest of the team on the helipad on the roof. Clint already had the coordinates and had them en route in a matter of seconds. Tony flew ahead, much to Loki's internal panic, and arrived a few minutes early. Natasha slipped Loki a comlink as they dropped from the chopper. 

Below, the streets were utter chaos. Spider-like robots the size of large dogs ran over everything, spraying acidic webs and ripping entire cars apart with their forelegs. Loki managed to crush several on his descent, shooting out a wave of raw magic before dropping on the back of one. It screeched and attempted to buck him from its back. Loki shoved the end of his sceptre between its eight beady eyes, and the machine whirred no more. 

He could hear Iron Man flying around, blasting missiles and repulsors into the foray. It seemed they had dropped right in what could only be the nest. In the centre was a large webbed ball, it's anchors nestled in the wreckage of several cars and cracked asphalt. 

_"That ball in the centre is the nest. More keep spilling out_ ," Natasha said over the comlink, _"We take it out and the rest will be easy_." 

"My thoughts exactly," Loki answered. Iron Man swung in a wide arc, heading back to where Loki was slicing his way across to the nest. 

" _I'm heading your way, babe."_ Loki nodded curtly, suddenly having to dodge under several spiders. They seemed to be working together as they shifted direction quickly, clambering back over and wrapping around Loki's legs. The god hissed and materialized a knife, stabbing each robot rapidly. They hissed and screeched and the sound was suddenly deafening but Loki didn't stop until the last one fell away. He took a step forward, eyes searching the sky for red and gold. 

A moment later he found it, wrapped in an electrical acidic web held high above the nest by the queen spider. She was large, easily the size of a shipping container. Loki recognized the design and nearly froze. 

_"Hey, guys. A little help here!_ " Tony's voice was suddenly in his ear, but Loki was already nearly there. Several more baby spiders clung to his cape and legs, slowing his ascent. The queen seemed to brace herself into the asphalt and tossed her head back. Loki didn't want to be correct on what came next, but this was all too familiar and he had no time to warn anyone. 

The queen let out a screech so shrill the windows in the neighboring buildings cracked. Loki's com screamed in his ear as he ripped it out. The screech became a wail that gave him a dull headache, but Loki didn't notice. His eyes were locked on Anthony, now raised even higher and entirely still. The god remembered before, from Japan, that the suit had shut down and he had perhaps ten minutes before death. 

Loki released a blast of fire hot enough to melt the spiders still clinging to him. The fire swirled around him, creating a funnel and fending off each spider as they launched at him. Loki had no time to consider where the others were or their state, only Anthony. 

Memory served him well as he teleported to the queen. She didn't move, stuck in her braced stance, which revealed the frequency emitter to be in the exact same location at it had been on Venomous. The fire swirling around him melted her frame; her hold on Iron Man became lax, and when Loki drove his sceptre into the heart she quaked with the effort to keep the genius aloft. 

Finally her metal arms couldn't take the burden and shook several more times before dying. The frequency emitter died with her; Loki watched Iron Man twitch, the suit coming back online. Loki felt immediate relief flood him and smiled as the webbing holding Iron Man fell. There were criss-crossed burns in the suit from the acid, and Loki wanted to pretend he couldn't see Tony's skin exposed across his chest. 

"Thanks, babe," Tony called as he righted himself onto the large nest. "That was a little too familiar." 

Loki nodded. "Indeed. Shall we dispose of the nest?" 

There was a loud crack reminiscent of thunder and suddenly Iron Man wasn't standing anymore. Loki whipped his head to the left, seeing a blur of gold and red blast into the building next to them. He was frozen, all sound and feeling escaping him as he watched the building begin to cave in. 

" _Anthony!"_

_Trust me and let me protect you._

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Well damn. Let me know what you think!_


	3. Options

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki finally decides to lean on someone.

* * *

The dull echo of Tony's suit slamming into the building was all Loki could hear resounding in his mind. He barely registered his own shout, his own _plea_ , as the building crumbled down. It seems the world had slowed, and for a god of innumerable years, that was quite slow indeed. 

Loki suddenly wasn't there, staring at the glass and bricks and metal toppling in on itself, suddenly he's back at the Tower. He vaguely realizes this is all his own psyche when Tony was smiling wanly at him and asking for forgiveness for a transgression he believed he did. 

_"I don't want to lose you because of something stupid, something I could fix,"_ he said, just scarcely an hour ago but it felt so long to Loki. Loki needed to move, he needed to _dig him out_ , but he was rooted. 

_"I would,"_ the god had answered, all the while willing Tony to believe him and that his wariness was because of lack of rest and not from trying to protect him. 

Loki had failed. All this time, standing vigil over his side and intercepting every single variable, and he was going to lose him anyway. 

Failure had never been an option, a _thought_ , but the now-still destroyed building was all a glaring betrayal. It was as if death had finally come to claim him, and he would walk forever a shell in mourning for Anthony's misplaced trust - 

Something hit Loki sharply between his shoulder blades, making him stumble and pulling him to the present. He whirled, sceptre held high and snarl marring his lips. 

Loki expected another of those wretched spiders but instead saw nothing. His eyes scanned the nest and surrounding area to no avail. Loki growled, his heart racing, as the mystery shot pulled him back to his own disaster. He scanned the building behind him, above, checking the trajectory of the shot that fell Anthony. After committing it to memory, he jumped from his perch. 

The offender could be pursued later - now, Anthony needed him. Loki could only hope his own hesitance hadn't cost him the inventor. 

With a wave of his hand, Loki banished several large boulders and worked his way into the wreckage. He searched out with his magic, feeling Tony nearly fifty feet away. The ability to still be able to feel his presence calmed Loki. He steeled himself and began to move aside rock. 

Glass crunched beneath his boots as he went; the occasional spider followed him, but after crushing nearly a dozen with the absently floating rubble nearby they kept to themselves. 

Loki felt an immense sense of dread settle over him as he pushed and snatched and drove the remnants away. What was left of the structure groaned under wind and the stress of the still ensuing battle around it; Loki's magic was all that kept it aloft. He should have been nearing Tony by now. He could _feel_ the other close, but still out of sight. A flash of gold metal caught his eye, and Loki zeroed in. 

There, among the remaining pieces of a destroyed office desk and fake plant buried under shoulder-high concrete, was a shine Loki had come to identify as the Iron Man faceplate. He breathed a shaky sigh, and smiled softly. 

"Anthony," he called quietly. He crossed unbearably slow, picking around glass and ripped books and loose pages. He had long since wandered into the building proper, and he was careful only for his partner's voice echoing in his mind how unfortunate it would be if they were _both_ stuck among this wreck. 

A few more tense seconds passed, and finally - _finally_ \- Loki was within reach. " _Anthony_ ," he breathed. His trembling fingers touched what he could see of the metal, and suddenly he went still. 

A sob wretched itself from Loki's chest. The eye slits for the faceplate were dark which only meant two things - JARVIS had been knocked offline, or this faceplate wasn't connected. Several seconds of frantic scratching revealed the latter, and the building almost came down as Loki lost his focus. 

" _Anthony!_ " He yelled. The faceplate was actually the _entire helmet_ , and Loki couldn't stop his shaking. Whatever had hit Tony hit him hard enough to _rip_ the helmet off, and Loki absently felt the odds weren't in his favour. When Tony didn't answer his call, Loki moved. 

Cradling the helmet to his chest, Loki blazed past more rubble, his magic flaring and rolling off him in waves of anger. He needed to stay alert, coherent, and _searching_. He refused to give in to any idea that Tony wasn't alive and well. Despite the picture the fallen helmet painted, Loki wouldn't believe that Tony was buried, alone, unprotected, in this joke of a structure. He wouldn't believe him sprawled under a section of floor, suit inoperable and _head split open_ \- 

Loki froze. There. Something, he heard _something_. The god stilled even his very breath and _listened_. To his left, the sound came again. 

A groan. 

Loki moved so quickly he may have teleported, but the building didn't move if he had. First he saw legs, one stretched out and one bent at the knee. He sped up. Next, a gauntlet, a shoulder - he was _running_ now - and when the light from Tony Stark's arc reactor hit his eyes, Loki was there. 

" _Anthony_ ," he gasped, chest heaving. The inventor rolled his head, jaw and eyes working as well as if he had just woken from a deep sleep. 

"...Lo'?" He said groggily, and Loki couldn't help his grin of relief. He fell to his knees, looking for any place to put his hands. The Iron Man helmet _clinked_ against the concrete. 

Tony was half buried under a floor, as Loki had expected, with a long gash along his jawline from where the helmet must have been literally ripped off. He blinked, dazed, as Loki scrambled to pull rock and metal and glass from his suit. 

"I am _here_ , Anthony," Loki said absently. His fingers were bleeding from the small scrapes and cuts against glass and rock, but Loki ignored it. 

"What the _fuck_ ," Tony breathed, tongue heavy and making his voice slur. "Hit me?" 

"I know not," Loki answered, his emotions overlaying his need for secrecy. When Tony was clear enough for Loki to free him, he pulled the inventor to a sitting position. Tony hissed and brought one gloved hand to his temple. 

"It feels like a damn _truck_ ," he mumbled. Loki chuckled, his nerves calming but still spiking his adrenaline. What else was he to do? 

"Or a building." 

"That sounds...more reasonable, somehow," Tony answered. He stood with Loki when the god wrapped an arm around his waist. The genius looked around. "Uh, are we - " 

"In a crumbling building? Yes," Loki said. He stopped to grab the fallen Iron Man helmet and pressed it to Tony's slack hands. "Carry this, Anthony. I am taking us home." 

"But - the _team_ ," he protested, but one sharp look from Loki made him stop. 

"They have everything handled," Loki answered. A trickle of blood trailed from Tony's temple and he suddenly pitched forward. Loki caught him easily and righted him. A slight feel told Loki all he needed to know - whatever Tony had hit his head against did some major damage. He absently wiped his fingers on his own cloak, trying to ignore the facts of what was actually happening and that he wasn't merely cleaning water from his fingertips. 

"You have another wound on the back of your head," he whispered. Tony's eyes rolled until they met his and had a moment of clarity. 

"Guess we can't take a bath, huh?" He joked, and Loki pressed his lips to the man's paling cheek. 

"A rain check," he muttered, and Tony grinned and pitched forward again. Loki caught him, and with a deep breath, teleported them out of that hellhole. 

* * *

Natasha stood beside him as he watched, eyes never leaving Tony's fitful sleep. 

"You should eat," she said. Loki shrugged. 

"Perhaps," he answered. He felt her eyes on him, the eyes of the only other mortal that could tolerate him. The blue in them reminded him of the beauty within the ice of Jotunheim. 

"Loki," she began again. They weren't good at this, expressions - Loki commended her for trying and sighed. 

"I fear for Anthony," he whispered. Natasha didn't speak, but Loki didn't need her to. They stared into the small room through glass, the isolated medical room Bruce had for just these situations - intensive. 

"We all do," she said after a few moments of silence. "You couldn't have predicted this - " 

"Ah," Loki scoffed, smiling bitterly. "But I could have and I did. I was there to prevent this, my lady. This, this _outcome_ , has not been ideal." 

"What do you mean?" Natasha said, turning her eyes towards him. Loki wanted to shrug, to forget he had mentioned it, but he suddenly decided he didn't want to do this all alone. He had been, and Anthony was hurt. He had failed. 

Loki took her hand and she didn't pull away - they were far past that in their friendship. Loki rarely reached out and the same was for Natasha. A large part of their friendship was built on their likeness, and Loki somehow found himself grateful for it. 

He guided her to a small couch and waited for her to sit. When she did, he began. 

"I have been guarding Anthony from an unknown danger for these past months," Loki said. He attempted to keep the emotion from his voice, his tone flat. He knew Natasha saw straight through it, but he had a reputation. 

"Volpe came to me at _Vocalize_ and spoke of his findings. I have kept in contact with him since the incident on the helicarrier. Something was coming, and he insisted it would happen whether I was there or not." He paused. She was watching him earnestly, drinking in all the details. Suddenly he wished he had come to her sooner. 

"He claimed that, were I to leave Anthony alone, he would die, and should I be near him, they would target me to get to him. Regardless of choice, Anthony would suffer. I decided having me as extra protection would serve best, but I have been _foolish_ ," Loki trailed off. His eyes left his friend and drifted to the room across from them. 

Anthony's vitals appeared normal. Loki had helped Dr. Banner heal all he could, but he was no healer by trade. He had studied medicinal magic on numerous occasions, but as with his battle magic, he never wished for the need to arise to use them. 

Volpe had been gone when they arrived. Loki would need to ask Banner what had occurred, if the thief had mentioned anything worthwhile. The god expected a text or call from Volpe soon enough, but he had more than just a feeling that something had shifted between the pair. 

"You weren't being foolish, and you aren't now," Natasha said. Loki pulled his attention from the resting form of Anthony back to her. "You're doing what any worried person would do." 

"Had I not gone," Loki muttered, folding his arms behind his back to hide his clenched fists from her. "Anthony would be well. I believe the shot he endured was to be for _me_." 

Yes, Loki had given that some serious consideration. The blast had been far too strong and untraceable to be anything Loki had seen in his search of Midgardian weaponry. Even Anthony's high powered repulsor blasts were large in diameter. 

"You don't know that," she said sharply. "Tony's been reckless before; those spiders were seriously advanced technology. He might have made enemies with the wrong people." 

_It is I to blame._ Despite Loki's wariness and self doubt, he smirked. "You do not usually deal in uncertainties, my lady. How out of character for you." 

Natasha actually _flushed_ , her pale cheeks giving her beautiful red hair a run for its money. She was no stranger to calling Loki out on his misleads or secrecy, and Loki happily returned the favour. "Listen," she began, voice dropping. She rubbed her fingers together over the knees of her catsuit, and Loki lost his teasing demeanor. This was serious. 

"I...don't usually _do_ this," Natasha said again. "Feelings, that is. I would have never thought that you and I could be _friends_ almost three years ago, but we are." Her blue eyes looked up, suddenly unsure, and Loki couldn't help his soft smile. "As much as I _hate_ to admit it, I don't want to see you beat yourself up over this. You had no idea that this was a ploy to get the two of you out, if it even _was_. Ugh, Stark would _kill me_ if I let you keep going on like this - " 

"Thank you," Loki whispered. Her rambling stopped; it was a far cry from when Tony got going, but Loki recognized the signs. Her eyes were wide and bright, and it was such an unusual look on her that if Loki didn't know better he would think she was playing him. 

Natasha dropped her eyes back to her knees and relaxed visibly. "You're welcome." 

Loki smiled again and moved to sit beside her. He sighed when she lightly dropped her head to his shoulder - yet another sign of their closeness. Only Clint was able to see sides of Natasha Romanov besides Black Widow, and Loki knew good fortune when he had it. 

Loki never would have thought he and Tony could have any viable relationship, and the friendship with Natasha was an added bonus. 

"Will you take a voyage with me?" Loki asked. His eyes never left the monitor of his sleeping partner, lines rising with an unsteady heartbeat. Natasha lifted her head from his shoulder to catch his eye. 

"Where to?" She asked. He dropped his hand to hers and squeezed, suddenly needing the comfort. 

"Back," he said, and she nodded. No other explanation was needed. Natasha rose, pulling Loki with her. They both looked one last time through the glass at Tony, and Loki felt his heart break just a little bit more. 

* * *

"Here - this is the only clear shot." 

Loki looked over to the spy. She was crouching in front of an open window, eyes trained out. They had searched the small office room the shot was taken from, but nothing was disturbed. He walked slowly to her, feeling even more worse for wear than before. Natasha stood up when he reached her and pointed. 

"That's where Tony was standing." His eyes followed her trajectory to the shell of the spider nest. It had been destroyed and hollowed out, but a portion of the fabrication still stood. Loki recalled Tony standing just at the top and nodded. 

"You are correct." 

"Now," she began, voice switching from Black Widow to Loki's _m'lady_ in a flash. "Do you remember where he was hit?" 

Loki pressed his lips together and closed his eyes. 

_Anthony stood up, suit functioning, and turned towards him. He was talking, then there was a flash - had he not been distracted, he would have seen it. Look up, up, to the window. Anthony was pushed away by his -_

"Neck," he said, swallowing hard. Something must have registered on his face because Natasha's hand was around his wrist. "That was what ripped his helmet off. The assailant was slightly off, but perhaps they meant to be." 

"You could be right," Natasha said. She drifted away from him back to the window. "But why? It was the perfect shot. Why lose it?" 

Loki's back suddenly itched. "Because it was not intended for him." 

Natasha looked over at him slightly, still facing the window. "I can see that. What gives you the idea?" 

"After Anthony was gone, something hit me as well," Loki said. He fought the urge to try and scratch the insistent itch. "On my back." 

Natasha looked back out the window. "I hate to agree, but maybe you're right. He was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. Maybe you were the target all along. I don't remember you flying into the building like Stark did, though." 

Loki came to stand beside her again. They both looked out the window, gazing down over the decimated street below. Cars were still overthrown, asphalt cracked and left gaping holes where the water pipes were leaking, and the occasional spider carcass dotted the image as Stark Industries clean up crews milled about. 

"I did not," Loki muttered. "In fact, there is but a small itch left. I merely stumbled a step." 

"Could be because of your godliness," she answered with a shrug. "If that's the case, whatever hit Tony should have killed him if all you're feeling is an _itch_." 

Loki didn't want to admit it, but the glaring truth couldn't be ignored much longer. "This was premeditated." 

After a few long minutes of silence, Natasha crouched down. She held her right hand out in the shape of a gun and pointed, closing one eye to aim with. "I hate to admit it," she said, voice sounding more defeated than Loki could really stand. "But you're right." 

Her gun hand jerked up to mirror a gunshot, and Loki was treated to the image of Anthony flying into the destroyed building across the street. 

* * *

"I'm fine, I'm _fine_." 

Loki and Natasha had just returned from inspecting the building, now standing in Bruce's kitchen, when Tony's voice drifted to the god's ears. He had been exhausted, and after Natasha's insistence, they called a car to bring them back instead of Loki teleporting. He was cradling a cup of warm tea when Tony's voice came to him, and he pushed aside his weariness to move towards them. 

Tony stepped from the hall across from the kitchen. He had a few bandages wrapped around his jaw and neck, but he looked much better than when Loki had left a few hours ago. The god and Bruce had managed to heal the wound on the back of his head and the crisscross patterns on his chest from the acid web of the queen spider. His jaw had been trickier and required stitches, but Loki pressed enough magic in to prevent scarring. 

The genius' eyes lighted on him and he beamed. "Loki." 

"I am glad to see you well, Anthony," Loki answered. He fought down a yawn and smiled slowly. Tony met him more than halfway, wrapping his arms around Loki's waist and pulling him in for a chaste kiss. Bruce trailed behind, and Loki didn't miss his eye roll to Natasha. 

"He isn't," the doctor deadpanned. Tony pulled back and stuck his tongue out at the doctor. "He just wants to be a brat." 

"When am I ever?" Tony said. Loki couldn't help his soft chuckle. 

"Do not set yourself up for that, Anthony," he chided, and Tony grinned again. 

"You need bed rest, Tony," Bruce said sternly. Tony pulled back from Loki slightly, and the god had to remember to regain his own footing. Had he been leaning quite so much on him? 

"Fine, fine, I'll go to bed. Upstairs," he paused. "With Loki." 

Bruce just waved a hand. "Whatever, but it better be _restful_." 

Tony rolled his eyes but started pulled Loki towards the nearby elevator. Loki allowed it, ignoring a concerned glance he received from Natasha. It would certainly be restful, because Loki wasn't really sure he could do much else. Two weeks of no sleep, and now _this_ mess - he would sleep for days if he could. 

They rode up the elevator in silence with Loki leaning more than ever. Tony didn't seem to mind, just shouldering his weight and practically pulling him into the penthouse. 

"Are you okay, babe?" He asked once they were sitting on the couch. Loki sighed and practically melted into the cushions. 

"Very tired, Anthony," he mumbled. 

"Looks more like _exhausted_. I practically carried you up here." 

"Consider us even, then," Loki said. He knew his words lacked his usual finesse and slurred but he didn't care. "I carried you _back_ here." 

Tony chuckled softly and Loki felt lips press against his neck. "You know I appreciate it." 

"As do I," he countered. He felt Tony's breath ghost over his skin and couldn't suppress his shiver. 

"Why don't you get changed and we'll settle in for a movie?" Tony offered. 

"Best idea you have had all day," Loki said. Tony laughed out at that one, and Loki quirked a grin. 

"I'll get some popcorn going," the genius said. He pressed another kiss to Loki's neck and stood up. Loki blinked and followed his path until he couldn't anymore and sighed. He knew if he closed his eyes now he would be done. It seemed to take so much more than usual to banish his armour in favour of his previous lounge wear, but he managed and settled into the couch, pulling a soft blanket Tony had custom made for him from the back of the furniture. It was emerald, trimmed in gold, and the softest fabric that reminded him of rabbit fur. 

Loki heard the popcorn and settled in further. "Anthony." 

"What's up, babe?" 

"Are you feeling well?" He called. There was a pause. 

"My head and jaw hurts, but that's about it. What the hell _happened_?" 

"You were shot," Loki deadpanned. "The sheer force threw you into the building nearby and it caved in on you." 

The popping ended and Loki listened to the sounds of cupboards being closed and a bowl being set on the counter. "How the hell am I still _alive_?" 

Loki chose not to answer; he had said it quiet enough to be to himself, even though the god hardly missed _anything_ Tony said, he found he rather didn't want to answer it. 

Tony was back, setting the bowl on the glass coffee table in front of them. Loki opened his eyes - he had tried so hard _not_ to close them - and met his gaze. 

"You look adorable wrapped up in that blanket," Tony said fondly. It made Loki squirm. 

"My, that hit on the head must have jarred something _loose_ ," he mumbled, smiling lazily. Tony just grinned and leaned over, snaking his hand beneath the barricade of warmth Loki had made and rested his thumb on his chin. 

"Or made everything just _right_." Loki was going to ask _what_ , exactly, but Tony closed the distance between them and kissed away his question. 

Loki usually didn't fall so hard into a kiss, and he blamed his wariness and the day's events wholeheartedly, but he practically _melted_. Tony nipped his bottom lip and he moaned, bringing up a hand to graze along the billionaire's jaw, careful of the bandages. Tony moaned when Loki pressed behind his ear, and just like that the kiss deepened. 

" _Restful_ ," Loki managed when Tony freed his lips to move down his neck. The hot breath of his chuckle made Loki shiver. 

"You taste like tea," he answered instead. "Can I get you more?" 

"That would be..." Loki began, his voice hitching from Tony's teeth. "Most _restful_." 

Tony pulled back and quirked an eyebrow at him, and Loki made himself not to pull the man's head back down and force those lips on him again. "You're pretty adamant about that _restful_ bullshit." 

"A building fell on top of you," Loki answered sharply. "I would rather not have to face the idea of you - " 

Tony pressed his lips to Loki's again. "I know," he whispered. He kissed him softly again before pulling away entirely. "Find a movie." 

Loki nodded and took the offered remote from Tony's hand as the genius turned back for the kitchen. 

Loki flipped through channel after channel; one of the first things Tony had taught him was Netflix, and Loki was rather fond of it. The channels hardly held his attention as he listened to Tony in the kitchen, milling about and fixing tea for two. He finally settled on _Bowfinger_ , which had been one Anthony had very much insisted upon. 

"Shall _Bowfinger_ do?" He called, hearing Tony move from the kitchen. He waited, silent, head cocked back. Tony didn't answer. Feeling like something was off, Loki set aside the remote and pushed his wary body to stand. "Anthony?" 

Tony stood with one foot still in the kitchen, seemingly frozen, his eyes wide and unfocused. He held two steaming mugs in one hand and was clenching his chest with the other. Loki felt his blood run cold when he saw what Tony felt - the light from the arc reactor was dimming, _fast_. 

" _Loki_ ," he said, voice thick and raspy. His face began to pale and a clammy sweat sprung up on his forehead. Their eyes met and the world seemed to freeze. When Tony's knees buckled, Loki moved with a speed he didn't think he still possessed. 

For the third time that day, Loki had to catch a falling Tony Stark. 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH SHIT. Comments, please? :)


	4. Bounce Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't get too close, don't get too attached. After moments of contemplation and years of collection, even Bruce Banner has fractures of weakness. Still, regardless of age, the hardest lesson to learn is the ability to not strain for control. Life isn't always fair.

* * *

_This isn't fair._

Bruce wasn't much of an idealist anymore. Before the Other Guy, sure. He was resolute in his thoughts and ideas, his standings with other people. He never was much for company, being much like Tony when he was young. The smartest in the class, often the youngest, and the A-typical side effect of large Coke-bottle glasses was getting your face shoved into dirt for being the one that broke the curve. 

Granted, he still believed that not all people were bad and that kids will be kids, however cruel or kind. Even after the failed serum, he still believed it. Mostly. The military was another point entirely that he didn't ever have the energy to spend on, but general populace was alright. After he could control himself, of course. 

Tony became his best friend rather quickly. He was one of the few that never judged him and saw him as Bruce Banner, with the Other Guy treated as a fond stepchild. Bruce was pretty sure that Hulk shared his love for Tony, if their ability to fight in the field together was any sort of clue. 

When Loki eventually slipped back into their lives as Lance, Bruce couldn't have been happier. It was hard not to be, what with Tony's attitude shifting for the better. He seemed much happier than he had ever been with Pepper, and Bruce only knew that because of how close they were. Tony Stark was a multi-layered enigma, hidden behind bright smiles and a sharp wit with higher defenses than Fort Knox could ever dream of. Somehow, a stranger had leveled the playing field in only a few short days, and when that stranger became Loki, Bruce would be lying if he said he was surprised. 

The surprise wasn't in Loki, but in Lance's 'best friend', Gregory Bell. His theft and kidnapping had been quite the shock, especially when his connections to the Triad became more pronounced. Volpe is what he prefered, after Gregory Bell was discovered to be an alias. He was every bit as his name described - cunning, intelligent, inquisitive, and rather sly. Sly enough to manage to still plague Bruce's thoughts, long after Loki had healed him right before the doctor's eyes. 

In the six months after Tony bought the Avengers Initiative and Loki became a regular fixture in the group, Bruce felt his mind drifting. The mercenary was still young (not hopelessly, but Bruce had hope) and the doctor couldn't help but wonder what had become of him. He didn't want to ask Loki, for fear that the god's obvious distaste with the thief would channel onto him. His curiosity soon became too much and he found himself asking, and even better, Loki was suggesting a meeting. 

Loki didn't need to convince him, or even strongly suggest. He agreed without preamble and was even more pleased to see the god make due on his end of the bargain. Just as the doors for his makeshift medical room slide open, Volpe was already sitting on the twin bed turned examination table. 

"Mah, what's up, doc?" Volpe said, grinning from ear to ear. Bruce felt himself smile back at the horrible Bugs Bunny attempt. 

"How are you, Volpe?" He asked warmly as he crossed the room. The man was just as he remembered - bright blue eyes and too long brown hair - as he dropped his hand to his shoulder and squeezed. The thief shrugged but didn't pull away from the touch. 

"Oh you know, same old same old," he answered vaguely, but his smile never wavered. "I'm glad Lance convinced you to see me." 

Bruce fought the urge to roll his eyes. Volpe was a lot like Tony in his teasing and nick naming. Bruce decided that was why they hated each other. " _Loki_ didn't need to convince me - I'm always happy to help." 

"But I haven't been you patient for _months_ , doc," Volpe drawled. Bruce turned away with a chuckle. He busied himself with gathering the things he used for the Avengers' physicals as Volpe continued. "Did ya miss me?" 

Bruce paused, but only for a fraction of a second. His heart hammered in his chest with the accompanying thought of _Yes, I did._ Instead, he smiled to play down the intensity he suddenly felt and nodded. "About as much as Loki." 

" _Ouch,_ doc," Volpe said behind him, feigning slight. "I thought we were pals." 

Bruce laughed, hoping it didn't sound as nervous as he felt. _Where did that come from?_ "So you just need a physical, right?" 

"Yeah," Volpe said through a yawn. "What do I do?" 

Bruce turned back, pleased with the things he gathered, and quirked an eyebrow at the younger man. "I'm sorry?" 

"Do I like, do jumping jacks or something?" The mercenary asked. Bruce blinked before realizing he was being serious. 

"You've never had a physical," he deadpanned. The faintest of blushes dusted Volpe's cheeks as his eyes dropped to the tiled floor. 

"Yeah," he answered, his legs crossing and uncrossing at the ankles. "Never had a chance. My sister couldn't afford insurance." 

Volpe's story flooded back to Bruce, making the doctor grab the rolling tray he was using quickly. It had been tragic - orphaned at a young age, not unlike himself or Tony, but also having his only remaining family member crushed right before his eyes by falling debris of the very Tower he now sat in. It was almost three years ago, now. So much has changed. 

"Well, start by taking off your shoes and shirt," he answered, coming back to himself. He pushed the tray over closer to Volpe. The thief was grinning at him when he looked up. "What?" 

"Trying to get me undressed so soon, doc?" He teased, wagging his eyebrows suggestively. Bruce ignored his slight shiver and rolled his eyes. 

"All in the name of science," he countered, making the fox laugh. He pulled his ever-present black zipper hoodie off along with the tank top beneath it and dropped it unceremoniously to the floor. His boots and socks fell beside them a moment later, leaving him in dark jeans. 

Bruce scanned a critical eye over the younger man's torso. There were no scars from his run-in with Loki, which thoroughly impressed him. But there were new scars that Bruce hadn't seen the last time they met. The scars were white and relatively small but stood out brightly against Volpe's naturally tan skin. The colour had faded due to his profession, but he was the natural tan that only a true native to Italy would be. He swung his feet listlessly under Bruce's gaze. 

"What are these from?" Bruce asked, deciding that his intense scrutiny may be making the man uncomfortable. 

"Oh, you know - falling through windows, saving kittens from trees," the thief answered. Bruce snorted in amusement as he jotted a few observations down on his clipboard. "Helping little old ladies cross the street - the like." 

"Is that before or _after_ the razors?" Bruce asked offhandedly. Volpe shrugged. 

"Before," he answered vaguely. Bruce _hmmed_ but didn't comment. Volpe had his own life as a mercenary for hire, and Bruce was well aware. However, he didn't have to enjoy it. 

After marking a few more places, he set aside the clipboard and took up his stethoscope. "Breathe in for me," he said, placing the metal end against Volpe's chest. He did as asked and held it. When Bruce nodded, he let it out. "Again." Bruce moved the pad to between his shoulder blades. Volpe did as asked, and Bruce was satisfied. 

"Your lungs sound great," he said, jotting down his findings. When he looked back, Volpe was beaming at him. Such an open expression drew a soft smile from Bruce. "No smoking?" 

"Nope!" Volpe answered brightly, his tone not unlike a proud child. Bruce chuckled and pushed his glasses further up his nose. "Some asshat tried to burn down a building with me in it, but I'm good." 

That gave Bruce pause - someone tried to burn down a building _with Volpe in it?_ He squeezed his eyes shut and checked his own breathing, his anger suddenly boiling. In, out, in, out - who the _fuck_ \- 

A hand on his forearm stilled him. Bruce's eyes flew open and stared back into Volpe's swirling irises. They were darker than usual, almost a navy, and full of a concern Bruce couldn't believe. "Hey, doc - no worries, huh? Your patient is tough as nails, alright?" 

Bruce felt himself nodding and his anger slowly ebbed away. Volpe squeezed his arm quickly before dropping his hand back to his lap. He blinked, and his usual crystal blue was back. "Besides, I showed those fucks what's up." 

"What happened?" Bruce asked, hoping the truth would be a distraction. 

Volpe waved a dismissive hand. "Oh, nothing major. I was hired to steal back some encrypted code from some piece of shit mafia boss. Turns out the hiring was an inside job and I got dragged into some pretty serious family shit. Needless to say, I was sold out, shot at, and nearly burned to a crisp. Who knew the Ukrainians liked their fox barbecue style?" 

Bruce snorted to fight down his laughter. He eyed Volpe, who knew damn well what he was doing, and grinned back. "Anyway, I got out before the rest and locked them in. No biggie." 

Bruce knew he should have been upset that Volpe spoke so callously of death, but he knew logically he did what he had to do to survive. "Why not just let them go?" He couldn't help himself - ever the idealist. 

"They saw my face," Volpe answered quietly. Bruce looked up from his notes and frowned. 

"Your mask?" He asked, remembering the swirling emerald and gold mask Loki has magicked up for him the last they met. 

"Don't have one," the man answered. He drummed his fingers on his knee. "That sweet one Lance gave me was only temp, and Stark cracked the other one with my face, which Lance very kindly finished under his boot." 

"What do you do?" Bruce asked, curious. That couldn't be safe. Did that mean that Volpe killed all his contacts? 

"Hoodie and black paint, man," Volpe answered dryly. 

"So you run around looking like a _raccoon_ and call yourself a _fox_?" Bruce grinned, remembering the picture a wet Volpe had been with the black paint trailing down to his chin. 

"Oh _ha ha_ ," he drawled, shooting Bruce a glare. "I do what I can, man." 

"Why not get a new one? I'm checking your ears." 

Volpe tilted his head as Bruce pressed the otoscope into his right ear. "Haven't found the right one yet." 

"Have you looked?" Bruce tilted Volpe's chin softly to get to his other ear. 

" _Duh,"_ he answered. "But I can't find the _one_. The first had been my father's from Italy. New York just doesn't make a _columbino_ like the craftsmen from home." 

"Do you remember much?" Bruce asked, absorbed in Volpe's words as he attempted to mark his chart. 

"A little. We visited a few summers, before they died, and I've been there a few times on jobs, but not recently," Volpe admitted. Bruce nodded and set his clipboard down again. 

"I'm going to check the mobility in your shoulders and neck, now," he said, rubbing his hands slightly to rid the chill. Once he pressed his fingertips along Volpe's spine, he continued: "Why don't you make a trip? I'm sure you could find the time." 

"Maybe," Volpe said with a shrug, jostling Bruce's fingers slightly. He muttered an apology and stilled. "It's hard to leave the country when you've got eyes and ears everywhere." 

"Ah," Bruce answered. He knew all too well. It's hard to leave, and even harder to return if people are watching for you. 

"Dr. Banner, pardon this intrusion." JARVIS' voice rang clear through the room, startling the doctor into tightening his grip on Volpe's bare shoulder. 

"No problem, JARVIS," he answered, clearing his throat and relaxing his grin on Volpe. "What can I do for you?" 

"The Avengers are being summoned," the AI answered smoothly. "Shall I decline your offer to attend?" 

Bruce's eyed the back of Volpe's neck and nodded. "Yeah. Send my apologies. I'm sure Tony will understand after Loki explains." 

"Master Laufeyson has volunteered to take your place, Dr. Banner." Oh, that was a surprise. Bruce nodded again. 

"Thank you, JARVIS. Wish them well for me." 

"Will do, sir." Bruce continued pressing along Volpe's shoulders in silence. It continued through his inspection and was quite companionable. Volpe moved easily with him as he lifted his arm away from his body and rotated gently. Every muscle moved and bunched as it should, flexing and pulling gracefully. Bruce kept his mind strictly professional, hoping his fingers weren't lingering too long at any particular spot. 

Volpe was slim but very muscular. His frame mirrored that of an Olympic athlete, which was no surprise. He was a mercenary, a thief - he had to be prepared for anything and everything that may be asked of him. It was just a shame that that was his path. Bruce felt that, had they all met under better circumstances, Tony would be willing and able to accept him into the group. Perhaps, with a little persuasion, Bruce may be able to plant the seed. He remembered Volpe holding his own decently against Loki until he took that shot at Tony. They could always use someone as quick witted - 

"You okay, doc?" Volpe's voice pulled him from his reverie. He nodded and caught Volpe's eye, straining to look over his shoulder. "Can I put my arms down now, then?" 

"Ah, yes," Bruce answered. How long had he been lost in thought? Volpe sighed and pulled his arms to his chest, rubbing his wrist. He walked around the table and grabbed his clipboard. "Just your knees, now, then a few questions." 

The thief nodded as Bruce picked up the little rubber hammer to tap his knee caps. Both responded well. Bruce leaned down to scoop up Volpe's tank top and handed it over. "You can put this on now." 

"Aw, yes _sir_ ," Volpe huffed. He made a show of not wanting to put his shirt on, which Bruce found endlessly amusing. He wheeled up a chair and sat down. 

"Alright - do you smoke?" 

"Nope." 

"Drink?" 

Volpe grinned. "Trick question?" 

Bruce lifted an eyebrow. "How much?" 

"A lot," he answered vaguely. "Admittedly, not as much as Lance's boy toy, but _enough_." 

Bruce nodded and jotted down a few things. "Sex?" 

"Male," Volpe answered with a yawn. Bruce laughed. 

"I meant frequency, but alright," Bruce chuckled as he marked 'yes'. "Do you practice safely?" 

"Define 'safe'," Volpe said, even adding air quotes with his fingers. He was grinning, obviously enjoying tormenting and twisting all of Bruce's questions. It was endearing. 

"If I have to, then _you_ aren't," he answered cheekily. Volpe reddened slightly, and Bruce briefly wondered if this was all an act. 

"It's, uh, been _slow_ ," Volpe finally admitted. "But always safely." 

"Do you need to be tested?" Bruce asked. Volpe scoffed. 

"Hell no! I'd die by some asshole's bullet before a damn STD gets me," Volpe huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. Bruce couldn't fight his grin as he marked 'no' on needing a test and ever having a diagnosis. 

"Anal sex?" Bruce asked, keeping his tone neutral. It was unavoidable, and he didn't want to dwell too much on what the answer could imply. 

"Yes," Volpe answered with all seriousness. His previous teasing tone was gone. Bruce looked up briefly and was floored by the intensity in Volpe's eyes. The crystal blue was navy again, and Bruce felt heat work up the back of his neck. It took more willpower than he cared to admit to pull his gaze back to his paperwork. He swallowed thickly and continued. 

Volpe couldn't answer much about his family illness or genetics, so Bruce drew a vail of blood to run for testing while he took his height and weight. Volpe pulled his socks on before he sat back down. 

"Just your blood pressure now," Bruce said. Volpe offered his arm as Bruce wrapped the compression around his bicep. He gave the pump the Volpe to squeeze and watched the monitor. 

"Is it normal?" Volpe asked. Bruce nodded, and Volpe continued to squeeze. He shifted a little to the left. "Now?" 

His squirming made Bruce chuckle. "Yes. Shifting from one side to the other doesn't change it." 

"What does?" He asked, eyes wide and curious. Bruce felt a warmth creep through his chest. 

"Bad eating, malnutrition, alcohol, stress," Bruce listed. Volpe pumped with each addition. 

"Do emotions affect it?" Volpe asked quietly. 

"If they're strong enough, yes," Bruce answered. Volpe nodded. Bruce stood to get a closer look at the monitor and jotted down the results. It was mostly normal, even if slightly elevated. He wondered what Volpe could possibly be nervous about. 

"Is that something you...ah, _deal_ with?" _Oh_. That explained it. Bruce ducked his head to hide his smile as he loosened the blood pressure band. 

"Not as much as before," he answered. "Almost anything could set me off, _before_. Now, I can nearly walk the streets without much effort. It's liberating, and not really something I even expected to accomplish." 

Volpe nodded. "That's good. I'm glad for you." This time Bruce caught his gaze when he smiled. 

"Thanks," he said, folding the blood pressure ring and adding it back to his tray. If his fingers lingered a bit longer, he told himself, it was because he was checking for swelling. "Well, all that's left is the blood work. Which shouldn't be much longer." Bruce glanced briefly at his watch. The testing took thirty minutes at most, which left maybe ten minutes. "Do you want something to drink?" 

"Are you going to _feed_ it to me?" Volpe teased. Bruce almost choked at the leer being thrown his way. He knew Volpe had his moments of insanity, but even his sane shift in emotion was manic at best. 

Bruce ducked his head and chuckled, a nervous little noise that sounded tinny even to him. "I think you can hold the bottle this time." He crossed to a mini fridge near his desk and pulled out two bottles of water. Volpe was lacing his boots when Bruce held the bottle out. 

The fox glanced up for a moment before finishing off a knot and taking the bottle. He tucked his laces down the sides of the boots as he opened the bottle with his teeth. The found of plastic on bone made Bruce's head hurt. 

"You shouldn't do that," he chided, taking his seat back. "That damages your enamel." 

Volpe shrugged and took a long swig of the bottle, his Adam's apple bobbing subtly. "I'm sure chewing through rope isn't healthy either, but a thief has to make money." 

Bruce could only shake his head. "You know, you're quite intelligent, Volpe. Why do you still do this?" 

Volpe screwed the lid back on slowly, seemingly lost in thought. His eyes dropped to his lap, giving Bruce an excellent view of exactly how long and dark his eyelashes were. When he looked up, all the weight of his harsh life reflected in his eyes. "That's all I know how to do, Bruce." 

Bruce blinked, shocked, as he stared back into Volpe's eyes. All the bravado and cockiness were gone, replaced with something that he could only describe as hollowness. Suddenly, Volpe didn't look the twenty-eight year old battle hardened mercenary that had sauntered in - he looked exactly the way Bruce imagined he had when his parents died, when his sister died, and when he thought _he_ died. Broken and alone, with no one to rely on but himself, and he _knew_ he would never have all the answers. 

Bruce moved without much thought; his bottle was set on the mobile tray next to where he was about to put Volpe's. The thief's expression shuttered and he opened his mouth to blow it all off because, as much as they didn't want to admit it, Volpe was a lot like Tony in his psychological defenses. Bruce didn't give him the chance, however - the bottle was gone and the only thing between them was air. 

Bruce wrapped his arms tightly around Volpe's neck and shoulders and pulled him forward. The mercenary resisted only for a moment, most likely due to honed reflexes, before he allowed the embrace. It was a few more moments before his arms rested lightly on Bruce's hips, and even longer still before Volpe pressed his face against Bruce's collar. He sighed, his breath warm, before finally relaxing completely. 

"...you're warm," Volpe muttered, voice muffled by Bruce's clavicle and shirt collar. Bruce couldn't help his light chuckle. It stirred the mess that was Volpe's hair under his chin, sending the smell of pine into the air. He found it oddly fitting for the sly man. 

"Gamma radiation," he answered lightly, as if the answer was a private joke. Volpe seemed to hold tighter to him, making him smile faintly. Bruce didn't expect the embrace to last much more than a few seconds, but it seemed that Volpe had other plans. 

Bruce heard the _whir_ of the blood testing machine stop and began to pull back. Volpe only tightened his grip and pressed his nose almost painful against Bruce's neck. The doctor gulped, his heart rate raising, but he wasn't concerned about the Other Guy popping out. Volpe was pressed fully against his chest as Bruce stood between his knees. He could feel the rise and fall of the thief's breathing, so he was more than certain Volpe could feel his heart hammering against his ribcage. Even from before, Bruce had felt a connection with the younger man, something of a kindred spirit, perhaps. Now, that same connection was stirring into something more volatile that he wasn't sure he could deal with. Bruce felt things far stronger than he should for a man of his age and experience. He rested his chin on the top of Volpe's head and sighed softly. This was just for comfort, nothing more. 

At least, that's what he was going to tell him. 

_This isn't fair._

"Bruce?" Volpe whispered. His breath tickled, but Bruce ignored it in favour of nodding. He tried not to get caught up in the way Volpe said his name. "I know this may be uncomfortable, but thanks." 

Bruce chuckled again. "It's alright. Everyone needs a crutch, even super mercenaries." 

Volpe's laugh ghosted under his collar. Bruce decided that okay, _that_ was now too much, even for _his_ self-control. When he pulled back, Volpe let him. The thief dropped his eyes to his lap as Bruce crossed to the blood tester. He read the printout quickly. 

"Well, good news is none of your vitals are off and your white blood count is spot on. Bad news is you should probably stop eating so much bacon," Bruce joked. His grin fell when Volpe didn't even react. The man still seemed drawn into himself, his shoulders slumped forward. "Volpe?" 

"Actually, doc," the fox said, looking across the room. His eyes were bright, almost too bright, and Bruce marveled at their expressiveness. He had never seen Volpe in all his masked glory, but he could imagine the ceramic and black paint contrasted beautifully against such bright eyes. His lips pulled back into a broad grin, revealing those sharp canines. "I wanted to tell you something." 

His tone was resolute, as if nothing Bruce could say would change his mind. So, Bruce nodded. "Alright." 

"Well, it starts off as more of a _question_ ," Volpe began, hopping down from his perch gracefully. He scooped up his hoodie quickly. "Why did you agree to see me?" 

Bruce refused to let his surprise show. "Because I thought you may need some help." 

Volpe nodded, his grin turning lopsided as he pulled his hoodie on. "Okay, okay, I can see that. You're a humanitarian and all, so that's cool. Is that _all_?" 

_He's goading me,_ Bruce realized. There was something Volpe wanted to know, and Bruce doubted it was classified. Of all of them, he probably would be the weakest link, but Volpe's demeanor teetered more on the edge of playfulness. Fine - he could play along. "Maybe. What does it matter?" 

Volpe continued to grin as he zipped his hoodie up to his sternum. "Oh, maybe because I'm just _interested_. Foxes are curious and sly by nature, after all." 

Bruce nodded. "That's true." 

"Secondly," Volpe said, seemingly ignoring Bruce's answer. He leaned against the exam table and crossed his arms over his chest. "I will _not_ give up bacon. You're fucking crazy." 

Bruce barked out a quick laugh, immediately throwing a hand over his mouth to stifle it. They were alone, so what did it matter anyway? "Fine, your body." 

"Damn straight," the thief answered cheekily. Bruce couldn't help his fond smile. "Thank you, Dr. Banner." His tone lost most of its teasing tone as he stooped to pick up a bag Bruce didn't realize was under the table. Volpe rummaged around until he found a pen near the front and crossed quickly to Bruce. "Gimme your hand." 

"For you to write on?" When Volpe nodded, Bruce folded both of his hands behind his back. "No way!" 

" _Yes way,"_ Volpe answered. He grabbed one of Bruce's elbows faster than the doctor expected, but he wasn't concerned. Instead of the palm of his hand, Volpe scribbled onto the soft flesh just an inch up from his wrist. Bruce groaned but didn't pull away, and Volpe's grin just grew. 

"There. Call me," Volpe announced, twisting Bruce's arm back the way he 'found' it. Bruce couldn't help his disbelief. 

"That's _it?"_

"That's it!" 

"Huh," Bruce answered. Volpe was grinning again, obviously proud with himself. "Alright." 

"Good. _Ciao!"_ Volpe turned on his heel and headed for the door. Bruce struggled with a reason to keep him around. 

"Ah, do you want my number?" He called. Volpe paused just as the door opened. 

"Nah, I'm sure I'll get it," he teased, winking, and stepped through the doorway. Bruce struggled for a moment, torn between hurrying after him and staying put. Finally he gave in and rushed to the hallway. 

Volpe was already gone from sight, and, presumably, the Tower. Bruce had little doubt in the man's abilities. If he could get out undetected with hundreds of people in the same room, he could disappear in an empty hallway. 

Bruce rotated his wrist, staring down at the slippery characters of Volpe's number. The first few were dim, and with slight elbow grease, Bruce was certain the numbers could be easily removed. He pulled out his mobile and programmed them in before heading to the sink. Loki would know immediately, and he rather didn't want to be under the god's intense scrutiny. 

Later, when Loki brought Tony directly to him, he felt guilty. He knew, logically, that if Loki couldn't protect Tony then Hulk sure as hell couldn't, but he still felt that if he had gone things may have been different. They patched Tony up together in companionable silence. Loki never asked about Volpe and Bruce never offered. 

Bruce was sitting at his desk staring at the new addition to his contacts, willing himself to reach out. He had never been good at it, and someone as enigmatic as Volpe didn't help matters. The courage was just surfacing when JARVIS called his attention to the elevator, announcing the arrival of a very exhausted Loki Laufeyson carrying a too pale and still Tony Stark. When Bruce's eyes dropped to the dimming reactor, his phone was all but forgotten. 

Tony and Loki had brought Volpe into his life, however misdirected things began. He sure as hell hoped that the universe wasn't against him as he pressed a defibrillator to his best friend's chest. Bruce knew he had room in his life for more than one important person. He held his breath as the machine coursed its electricity, making Tony jump. Time slowed as Bruce looked up at Loki, the god's eyes locked on Tony's chest with a desperation that shook Bruce to his core. 

Sure, he had room for more than one important person, but Loki only had _one_. 

_This isn't fair._

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, you know I love those cliffhangers!! Tell me what you thought! :)


End file.
